


Hey There Zombie Boy

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim really needs to learn how to sleep- and it's so painfully obvious to Jason. But it gives Jason the opportunity to spend a little more time on the slightly <i>newer</i> side to his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Zombie Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Second theme from the 100 themes challenge was "complicated", and I paired it with an Anon ask I got: "I feel like Tim would be the kind of person to fall asleep when he's kissing someone and his partner just sighs and puts him to bed bc it's happened so often"

Jason shoved the apartment door open with his shoulder, holding a large paper grocery bag against his chest with both hands. He closed it with his hips, heading straight for the kitchen to drop it on the counter, calling out, “babe?” as he did so. He noticed the coffee machine running, gurgling as it filled the pot, and knew that meant Tim  _ had _ to be around.

 

He left the bag unattended, heading out into the living room of the safe house which had become a shared space, found Tim sitting on the couch, staring at the television.

 

He looked completely  _ expressionless _ . Like he could have been asleep with his pretty eyes open.

 

Jason leaned against the back of the couch, reaching a hand down to rest on Tim’s shoulder, as he leaned over the other, whispering in his ear, “Timbo.” Tim jumped, blinking, tipping his head back to try and look at Jason. “Hey there zombie boy.”

 

“That’s you,” Tim said, shaking his head a little. His hair was a mess, smelled like fresh shampoo- and this close, Jason could see was still a little damp. Jason chuckled, kissed the side of his head.

 

“Uh-huh. You alright?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, fine. Little tired.”

 

“When did you go to bed last night?” Jason hadn’t been over to the safe house in a few days, and he knew Tim had been busy enough with  _ Tim Wayne _ work that he would’ve been at the Manor. Easier to communicate with both Bruce and Damian.

 

Tim’s silence, however, had Jason frowning.

 

“ _ Did _ you go to bed?”

 

Tim shrugged a shoulder, the tshirt that was  _ definitely _ too big on him sliding along his shoulder. Jason sighed, pulling away so he could walk around the couch. He flopped down on it, got an arm along the back, behind Tim, noticed the  _ Superboy _ tshirt was covering the majority of his little plaid pajama shorts. “What am I going to  _ do _ with you? Go to  _ bed _ .”

 

“Can’t, you’re here.” Tim flashed a smile- sleepy but still  _ charming _ and filled with tiny promises. Jason sighed. “‘Sides, every time you come over you make dinner, and maybe I could go for real food.”

 

“Why, is this  _ Timothy Drake _ saying he doesn’t want to live on coffee, energy drinks, and gummy worms?”

 

Tim shrugged a shoulder, leaning towards Jason, both his hands getting on Jason’s thick thigh and squeezing. “I like when you make me dinner,” he said, hair falling into his face, brushing along his cheeks. “Makes me feel special.”

 

Jason leaned in, the arm along the back of the couch reaching out and curling around Tim. “You are, babygirl.” Tim smiled- before it broke for a yawn, and Jason laughed. “But really, go to bed. I can make dinner, and you can eat it when you wake up in the middle of the night- because your eating habits are  _ atrocious _ .”

 

“They’re not that bad,” Tim said, scooting closer. “I’ll stay up for dinner. Go to bed once we’re all here. You’re staying the night, right?”

 

“Depends- am I sharing it with  _ Superboytoy _ ?” Tim pouted, and Jason  _ grinned _ . “‘Course I’m stayin’ babygirl. Wouldn’t dream of going anywhere else.”

 

“Good…” Tim leaned in a little more, placed a soft kiss to Jason’s jaw, his words coming slow from fatigue. “Because I could use a little… attention…”

 

Jason exhaled, and tried to reason that it wasn’t going to  _ happen _ with how tired Tim was, but- “Yeah?” Tim lifted his head, and Jason turned, caught the corner of his mouth in a kiss. “What kind?” he mumbled, moving to kiss Tim’s mouth. Tim sighed, kissed Jason back so slow, so languid it was almost as it Jason was creating the only motion by dragging Tim’s lips with his own.

 

“The kind you give the best,” he whispered, and that could’ve been  _ anything _ , wasn’t the usual talk Tim had when he was working Jason up. Born of an exhausted mind with little grasp on words- but Jason could almost  _ forget _ that, because Tim was just that damn distracting. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, and Tim gave the tiniest whine, before Jason let it go, moved to trace his mouth with his tongue.

 

Tim slumped a little closer, gave the barest of movements with his mouth, as Jason tried to lick into his mouth- but while his lips would move, he was effectively shut  _ out _ .

 

And then Tim’s full weight was leaning into him, and Jason nearly  _ cackled _ into Tim’s mouth. He pulled back, staring as his boyfriend’s forehead pushed against his chest, his back moving with subtle, slow breaths.

 

He was  _ asleep _ .

 

Jason stared for a moment, before he reached up to cover his mouth, the laughter bubbling up. Only Tim could  _ fall asleep _ while kissing someone. He might have been almost offended, if it was anyone except him. But he had seen Tim fall asleep from his  _ horrible sleeping habits _ during the strangest times.

 

He carefully pushed him up, so that he was leaning against the back of the couch. He stood up, stooping over to scoop him up, heading towards the bedroom. He got the door open, heading right for Tim’s rather large bed, and settled him right down in the middle. It took a bit of maneuvering to get the blankets pulled back, especially when Tim started rolling in his sleep, but Jason managed- and managed to push Tim back towards the middle, as he rolled completely and flopped onto his back.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason said, as Tim scrunched up a little, butt lifting in the air as he buried his face in a pillow. Jason rolled his eyes, reached out and gave it a playful pat, which got Tim to lower his hips, relax again. He was just pulling the blanket back up, when he heard the apartment door opening, and a rather loud, 

 

“Why isn’t the door locked?”

 

Jason leaned over Tim, ignoring it, kissing the back of his head. He was straightening up, when he heard Kon, in the doorway.

 

“Is he asleep?” Jason turned to him, nodding. He walked over, slipping past Kon quietly, so as not to wake Tim- not that  _ anything _ could wake Tim once he finally passed out- heading back for the kitchen. The meta followed, standing back a step as Jason began emptying the grocery bag he had brought with him.

 

“He passed out in the middle of trying to make out with me,” Jason said casually, and Kon snorted.

 

“ _ Seriously _ ? Put another tally in the  _ Shit Tim Does _ book because we’re holding that over him forever.” Jason laughed, shuffling the ingredients around, before folding the bag up.

 

“Guess it’s just you and me for dinner,” he said, turning around, leaning against the counter. “I’m sure Tim will wake up in the middle of the night and eat twice his bodyweight while he’s half asleep, but besides  _ that _ .” Kon shrugged a shoulder, took the last two steps to Jason, so that Jason could reach out, hook his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and tug him in.

 

“I don’t mind,” Kon admitted, settling pleasantly against Jason, pinning him against the counter. Kon inclined his head slightly, eyes flicking down to study the curve of Jason’s lips. “Maybe I can pick up where Tim left off…”

 

Jason smiled, and that was invitation enough- Kon was there, mouth pressed to his, kissing him in a way that Jason was still getting used to. The wild hair on top of Kon’s head tickled Jason’s forehead, and he freed one hand from Kon’s belt loops, reaching up to cup the back of his head- buzzed haired rubbing against his palm and shockingly  _ soft _ .

 

Kon’s mouth moved far  _ more _ than Tim’s did, with an almost sense of urgency, like Jason might not be there to kiss, a moment later. The newness of the two of them, it hadn’t worn off yet- and it was a rush Jason mirrored, returned.

 

When Kon’s tongue traced the seam of his mouth, Jason was groaning, opening up to him and pulling his head even closer. Kon’s hands got on the counter edge, gripping tightly as Jason nipped at his tongue, pushed against it. It was only when Jason’s lungs  _ burned _ and Kon, he seemed to  _ know _ , did the meta pull back, let Jason suck in a breath.

 

Jason didn’t have words, just a lazy smile- one that had Kon chuckling. He kissed Jason’s temple, before pulling back, so Jason could turn and examine everything laid out on the counter.

 

“Can I help?” Kon asked, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist and settling his chin on his shoulder.

 

“You only complicate my kitchen,” Jason pointed out, as Kon squeezed.

 

“ _ Babe _ that’s Tim.”

 

“It’s the  _ both _ of you.” Still, Jason didn’t chase him away. Maybe he would have, once, when Tim was with the  _ both _ of them, but he and Kon… they’d been  _ strangers _ .

 

But now? It wasn’t as complicated as it used to be. If anything, it was very  _ simple _ .

 

Three hearts beat far better than two ever did, and Jason had spent so much damn time  _ hating _ that he was ready to make up for some of it with love.


End file.
